


new page, new story.

by fadingdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Years, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdreams/pseuds/fadingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s looking forward to a New Year’s kiss with Louis. Unfortunately fate has other plans for him.<br/>- </p><p>“We’re bloody millionaires Harry, just get off your arse and buy a bloody speaker so we can listen to music decently.”</p><p>“Just let me get to kissing you, we’ll see how much attention you pay to the music.”</p><p>“Cheeky…”</p><p>-<br/>A new years one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new page, new story.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I make about new years eve and all, I just really wanted to write fluff, lots of fluff.

Harry was casually lounging lazily on the couch, remote in a loose grip flicking through the channels effortlessly. Music was playing softly the at his feet from a broken speaker. Harry could faintly hear the radio announcing Taylor Swift’s new single and he huffed, annoyed.  The guitar rift that had played almost seven times that day was playing yet again.

_I remember when we broke up; the first time  
saying this is it I’ve had enough –_

Harry kicked the source of sound violently and it stuttered to a stop. He sighed, scrunching his nose up in despair. Just the other night, Louis was telling him to buy a new speaker. 

_“We’re bloody millionaires Harry, just get off your arse and buy a bloody speaker so we can listen to music decently.”_

_“Just let me get to kissing you, we’ll see how much attention you pay to the music.”_

_“Cheeky…”_

Harry smiled at the memory, but his heart panged in thought of the boyfriend that was currently out putting on a fake show for the paparazzi with a fake girlfriend.

He looked around at the tip of an apartment; clothes were strewn all over the place, there was something sticky on the floor and there was a weird smell in the air.

“What a great way to spend the day before New Year’s Eve Harry.  You’ve truly outdone yourself!” Harry muttered to himself, going as far as to clap for his pathetic state. The sound was just eaten up by the blaring telly and depressing walls.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he lazily moved his hand to the gadget as if he were hearing it through a thick mist. His actions sped up when he saw who it was from though.

December 30th, 9:17 AM  
Louis: _On my way home babe, gimme 30 mins._

Harry’s hand flew over the keypad of his iPhone to respond.

December 30th, 9:18 AM  
Harry: **Thank god, I’m dying here, and the place is an absolute tip.**

December 30th, 9:20 AM  
Louis: _And you expect me to clean it up I expect, what am I going to do with you young Styles?_

December 30th, 9:20 AM  
Harry: **Fuck me into the mattress?**

December 30th, 9:21 AM  
Louis: _You cheeky lad. I’ll think about it ;)_

Harry chuckled, feeling happier knowing that Louis was alone and on his way back to him. The sun seemed to shine brighter and the apartment didn’t smell quite so bad anymore.

His phone buzzed in his hand again just as he was replying, and the name ‘management’ filled up the screen as Harry groaned, it couldn’t be good news.  The young boy almost began to sob on the spot, he didn’t want anyone to ruin another new years that Harry and Louis could spend together, it wasn’t right and it certainly wasn’t fair.

His hands were trembling, and he let the call go to answering machine.

_“Hello Harry, I hope you’re having a nice day. We just wanted to let you know that you will be going on a little holiday for New Year’s Eve, New York to be accurate. Your private jet will be ready in half an hour, as should you. Oh and Harry, it would be best if you didn’t erm, try to get out of this. That would turn into quite a messy affair. Someone will be at your house shortly to fetch you.”_

Harry buried his head in his hands, and the walls seemed to be closing in on him again. Tears were actually threatening to spill from his eyes, but he managed to get a hold of himself and punch in the number again. There was no way in hell he was spending New Year’s Eve in New York with a bloody beard.

-

Harry’s knee bounced nervously as he sat in a cold metal chair, waiting for his private jet in the lounge of Heathrow Airport. He couldn’t bear to think of Louis returning to an empty house, only to be informed by management of where he had gone. Harry had sent millions of apology texts and tried to call soon after, but Louis seemed to have turned a deaf ear.

Harry was just plain upset, upset at the situation, upset at his lack of control over his own life. He was plain sick of it.

But unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do about it.

So he got onto the plain with his hood pulled over his head, and his eye meeting the ground. He listened blankly to the plan that was being reeled out to him while in the comfortable seats of the jet.  With every word his heart sunk lower until Harry was sure it had broken into a million pieces and fallen to his feet.

It wasn’t that he hated Taylor. She was a nice enough girl and an alright friend, but she wasn’t Louis. Harry thought she sometimes understood what he was going through, but she couldn’t any more than him to help.  She was controlled by a management as well. But she gave her sympathies, and Harry appreciated that to an extent.

-

The weather was cold, much like London, but somehow he felt that the air was bitter and hard. It whipped his face mercilessly, as if trying to send him back home, which was truly the only place he wanted to be.

Someone pulled him away from the main entrance of the airport, away from the mob and said something about a coffee date. Harry was so engrossed in thoughts of feathery hair and blue eyes that he barely registered being thrown in a limousine with the one and only Taylor Swift.

She waved a hand in front of his face, trying to grab his attention. He blinked once, twice, three times like an owl as he finally snapped out of his trance to greet the blonde singer next to him.

They exchanged greeting warmly, like friends, but Harry could tell that everyone knew he was distracted.

Taylor pressed a button on from the back seat so that the partition between the driver and them slid up. They needed to talk without prying ears.

“So, how’s Louis?”

“Honestly? I doubt he’ll want to see me after this. We promised to spend this New Year’s together, and now I have to kiss _you_ instead of him.” He groaned, adding on a “No offense.” To be polite.

“None taken! So, we’re kind of stuck huh?”

“Completely and utterly stuck in New York.”

“I’m sorry Harry. I want to be with my family too, this sucks.”

Harry looked out the window and sighed, “S’not your fault. This is just the last place I want to be y’know? I mean I hate New York.”

“I really am sorry, I wish there was something I could –Oh!”

Harry rolled his eyes and closed his eyes in defeat. He was used to Taylor’s antiques. She was shrill and peppy and a hot piece of _ass_ as the Americans would say. But she wasn’t for Harry; personally he preferred a good brunette and blue eyes. The thought of kissing Taylor made him want to vomit.

“Oh Harry!”

“Now isn’t really a good time Tay.”

“But I have an idea; you do want to get to Louis at New Year’s right?”                                                             

Harry scrunched his eyes up and cocked an eyebrow skeptically. “I’m listening.”

“Look, they’re going to leak a kiss on the first anyway right?”

“Yeah?”

“So, hypothetically, it doesn’t matter when we kiss. Right?”

“Right. But where are you going with this?”

“Oh wake up Harry. We could kiss at any time and nobody would have to know where we are.”

“Maybe if you stopped talking in riddles –“

“Oh my god, as long as they get their New Year’s kiss picture, nobody needs to know where we are on the actual New Year’s Eve.”

 

Harry looked enlightened as the realization dawned on him and he finally understood the crazy plan that was being hatched right in front of them.

“So If we can do tomorrows work today –“

“You can go back to Louis and get your New Year’s smooch –“

“And you could see your family! Taylor you’re a genius!”

Taylor flicked her blonde hair with a superior look and grinned. “I know.”

Harry grinned crazily at the possibility of being home with Louis again, seeing those blue eyes sparkle as he leaned in for the kiss. This plan _had_ to work.

“Okay. I’m in, so what’s the plan.”

Taylor grinned devilishly and bounced both her eyebrows. _“Well.”_

-

Harry stood at the door of Taylor’s flat in New York, his toes tapping nervously, unknowingly spelling out the guitar rift of ‘What Makes You Beautiful’

Taylor came in front of him and gave him a dazzling smile, white teeth and all.

“You ready for an early New Year’s?”

“This plan could fail in _so_ many ways.”

“Right. But we won’t talk about that.”

She pulled open the door and gestured for him to walk out first. They both pulled up their hoods and kept their heads low as they walked out, two of their closer security guards walking a few meter behind them casually, warning them about what roads not to take and which streets were clear of people.

Harry was grateful to Taylor for talking to some of her management that were closer to her, they agreed to let the plan take place, and by the time Harry’s or Taylor’s people found out, they would both be far away from New York.

-

“Harry. Don’t go down that street. Karl says it’s way too crowded, someone is bound to notice us.” Taylor said, pulling Harry away from the possibility of disaster, flashing thumbs up at ‘Karl’ who was walking behind the pair incognito. 

“We’ll have to take the longer route to Times Square. “

“Why can’t we use a car, nobody would have to see.”

“Vehicles are blocked down the streets leading to Times Square ‘cause of New Year’s Eve celebrations. “

“I’m sure if you tell them who we are, they’d make an exception.”

“Just a few million more people to know where we are and spread the news. Before you know it, it’s all over twitter and everyone knows our plan. Focus Harry.”

“Sorry, I’m just anxious.”

“Louis still ignoring you?”

“I’ve been ringing him all day. And I _know_ he’s reading my texts, he just isn’t answering.”

“He’ll come around. Especially when you run to him like it’s a race against time and kiss him just as the clock strikes twelve –how romantic!”

“I think you’re over doing it. This isn’t a movie.”

“I can just see it now. It’ll be just like a movie, all time will slow down, you’ll be blind to everyone except Louis –“

“Do you ever shut up?”

The blonde girl next to Harry sighed and pulled him yet again towards Times Square, where it was already crowded for the celebrations of the ‘Night before New Year’s Eve”

“Come on Romeo. We’ve got _a lot_ of work to do.”

-

The crowd was almost suffocating. There was no way that anyone would ever see him or Taylor in a crowd like that. There were so many people, and none paid attention to him, none screamed his name and none begged for pictures. It almost felt safe.

Taylor turned to Harry and smiled, happy to be safe in the cluster of people, concerned with their own countdown to the New Year.

“Ready for your first New Year’s Eve kiss Harry? The camera is.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He sighed as the woman leaned in and connected their lips. The only flashes that they heard were the ones from their side.

The kiss wasn’t bad; Taylor’s lips were soft and cautious, letting Harry take control of the kiss. The British boy missed stubble and manly cologne. He missed the way Louis led him through the embrace. He missed the fire that erupted inside him whenever he kissed his actual boyfriend. When Taylor kissed him there was no passion. All he could smell was flowery scented perfume, and honestly, it was kind of boring.

After what seemed like ages, they pulled apart. Harry watched as the hired guards with the camera gave him thumbs up as he grinned back. He’d done it, now maybe people would leave him alone and let him go back to Louis. _His_ Louis.

He let Taylor put her arms around him; he reciprocated and rubbed her back comfortingly, pressing a genuine kiss to her forehead. They were in this together, and Harry knew that they would be closer than ever.

The sky was dark, and the Christmas tree was still lit up brightly, nobody was without a drink in hand, cheering at the starlit sky with the ones they _wanted_ to spend New Year’s with.

“C’mon Harry, you’re daydreaming. We have to get out of here before someone sees us.”

Harry snapped back into _his_ reality and followed Taylor back to where the crowd waned. There was a car waiting into which they jumped hastily, avoiding prying eyes of people who were passing by. Once safely shielded from the world they cheered, smiling at the pictures that the ‘fans’ had taken.

“I look so bad in these pictures.”

“Well, my fans don’t really like you so –“

“Touché”

She handed back the phone and the pictures and leaned back, looking out the windows.

“These guys have the pictures, my management will leak all of them on the morning after New Year’s Eve, nobody has to know that the kiss happened a day before it was supposed to. “

Harry was barely listening. “I hope I can make it to Louis in time.”

“Oh that reminds me, when we get to my flat, you need to book yourself in for a flight at the latest of 8am. If you leave here at eight you’ll reach at around nine in the evening there, that gives you enough time to check out find Louis and do your thing.”

“Why can’t I just take a private jet again?”

“Because call up your management requesting a swanky jet home one day before you’re supposed to they’re bound to get suspicious.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

_Girls always overdo everything._

“But first you have to do something else.”

“Oh?”

“You have to call Louis.”

-

Harry lay on the ground aimlessly, phone held to his ear, the ringing tone buzzing on Louis’ number. Taylor came into the room, cup of coffee in hand and a cup of tea for Harry as she sat down cross legged in front of him.

Harry threw his phone across the room as it went to answering machine yet again.

“FUCKING PICK UP THE PHONE LOUIS THIS ISN’T A JOKE!” he bellowed at the fancy phone that just lay on the floor useless, like him.

Taylor gave him the cup of tea and put a hand on his arm, smiling sympathetically.

“Cool down Harry.”

“He’s acting like a bloody child!”

“Harry, you just flew halfway across the world on New Year’s Eve without telling him about it, he has the right to be upset.”

“So you’re saying that he should keep ignoring me.”

“No, I’m saying, give it some time; this is all just a huge misunderstanding.”

Harry’s phone began buzzing from its place near the wall, and the blonde girl smiled knowingly and reached over to grab it.

“Everything will smoothen itself out.”

The smiling picture on the screen made Harry sit up wildly and hit the answer button as if it were the most treasured thing in his world.

“Louis?”

“ _Harry.”_

“Louis I am _so_ sorry, I had no choice I –“

_“Harry it isn’t your fault, I get it. I’m just upset is all.”_

Without knowing it, Harry had gotten up and was pacing the room, cradling the phone to his ear.

_“I wanted to kiss you on New Year’s y’know?”_

Harry could almost hear Louis’ bitter grin on the other side of the line.

“You’re the only one I’m going to kiss on New Year’s Louis.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I’m leaving here soon, this morning; I promise I’ll make it.”

_“But what about Taylor, she –“_

“It’s all planned out and everything.  I’ll be there.”

“ _You promise?”_

“Promise.”         

_“I’ll wait for you then, in the park that you took me too last week. It’s pretty there. See you Haz.”_

“He’s waiting for you in a park that you took him to because it’s pretty there? Oh my god I _love_ this guy, he knows his romance so well!”

Harry rolled his eyes for almost the sixtieth time that morning.

“Eavesdropping. Anyway, did you ask for the flight timings for today?”

Taylors face fell almost comically, “The only flight that wasn’t completely book is the one at ten this morning. You’ll be cutting it _really_ close Harry.”

“What time does it reach London?”

“Half an hour to midnight.”

Harry groaned into his hands, “Couldn’t you have told me this before? I’ve just gone and promised him I would make it!”

“Oh come on, you can still make it. If you run. If you run very fast.”

Harry sent a death glare her way, green eyes stormy. When he spoke, it was low and dangerous. “If I don’t get there in time, you will be the sole reason for the loss of your romantic, movie like, love story. You better get me there in time.”

Oh yes, blackmail was the way to go.

-

To say that Harry was travelling light would be an understatement. All he carried was his phone, wallet and passport in hand.

“Don’t worry about it Harry. I’ll get all of your stuff sent over. You just concentrate on getting to Louis.” Taylor said, getting into the taxi with him.

“You’re coming with me?”

“Harry Styles, if you think I won’t drop you _into_ the hands of the flight attendant, you clearly don’t know me. Oh JFK please.” She muttered.

Harry smiled to himself, looking out the window as the taxi rolled forward, everything seemed possible, now that he was heading off.

Unfortunately for him, chaos usually lurks under the sheets of positivity. _That’s_ when all hell breaks loose.

-

Harry could still feel Taylors vice like hug –ahem killer’s grip –around his chest as she spoke into his ear, “Come on Romeo, go and get your romance sorted out, then call me and tell me how it goes.”

He leg was jittery as it bounced up and down, eagerly waiting for the flight to take off and begin its eight hour journey. It seemed like the folds of time was stretched out in front of him, teasing him, taunting him. He had to get home.

After what felt like forever, the flight was in the air, and Harry was calmer. All the sleep he hadn’t got in the last three nights were catching up to him, and knowing that Louis getting near and nearer with every minute comforted him. He let his eyes close and let his dreams run wild.

He was awoken with the pilot announcing a seat belt warning, for turbulence that would occur as the flight landed. All Harry heard and registered was the fact that the flight was landing. He looked at his phone which still sported London time and almost fell out of his seat. It was a quarter past eleven, which meant forty minutes to midnight, which meant Louis was waiting. And Harry’s flight had yet to land.

He had no concern for the trembling of the plane, nor the clouds that it went through, but the relief he felt when the plane hit the ground was like a breath of fresh air in his lungs. Lungs that had been filled with metaphorical smoke and a feeling of impending doom for the duration of his journey.

-

“Primrose Hill please. Thanks.” Harry muttered as the cab drove out of the Heathrow airports. He had managed to sneak through the back of the airport unseen, which seemed to be an easier task than usual since nobody really wanted to spend thirty minutes before New Year’s in a dingy, overrated airport. The air was cold and Harry was more nervous than ever, the clock was ticking closer and closer to twelve, and Harry was stuck with in a taxi that was going at a snail’s pace.

“Mate, can you go any faster?”

“I’m sorry, I’d rather not be fined on New Year’s, _mate_.”

Harry let his head hit the back of the seat with a frustrated groan.  His phone lit up in his pocket with a text from Louis.

December 31th, 11:50 PM  
Louis: _Where are you? I miss you._

December 31th, 11:51 PM  
Harry: **I’m on my way.**

December 31th, 11:51 PM  
Louis: _Good. I’m waiting._

“Look can you please go faster? I’m never going to reach this place by midnight at this pace!” Harry pleaded, it was getting dangerously close to midnight, and he couldn’t even see the park.

“Why don’t you get out and run to you girlfriend then?” The cabbie retorted meanly, throwing a glare Harry’s way.

December 31th, 11:57 PM  
Harry: **I’m not going to make it. I’m sorry Lou.**

December 31th, 11:57 PM  
Louis: _You have to. You promised. C’mon Haz._

Harry could almost hear Louis’ encouraging tone spurring him on, as he had done so many times before.  He took a wad of cash out of his coat pocket and threw it into the front seat, simultaneously opening the cab door and letting the cold London wind hit him right in the face.

It was colder than New York, but it felt like home.

“Thanks for your help, _mate –“,_ He said getting out, but before he left, he leaned in through the window to say something else. It would probably sabotage his career and everything that management had been fighting to hide since day one. But that moment Louis was waiting for him, he was a rock, he was a light. And he made Harry reckless. Harry liked that.

“And it’s a boyfriend I’m running to. Get your facts straight man I’m Harry Styles!”

And he took to the wind, chuckling as realization dawned on the sour man’s face when he connected the name to the news. The wind whipped through his curly hair as he raced towards the park. It was two minutes to midnight, and he was so close, yet so far. But then Harry saw Louis, and he was so beautiful. All else in his sight seemed to melt away, save for one silhouette that was his boyfriend.

Louis turned around and his mouth immediately turned up into its mischievous grin that Harry was so used to kissing. They were running towards each other, bounding and probably looking like fools.

But there was nobody there to see. And as Louis leaped into Harry’s arms, the last seconds to midnight were counting down on the chime of the clock in the square. Cheers of people screaming down the numbers.

And Harry thought, as he looked into Louis’ blue eyes, that yes Taylor was right. It was exactly like a movie, except that it was reality.

And Harry couldn’t have been happier that it was his as he pressed his lips to Louis’ and they kissed with fervor. They didn’t care who was watching, and they didn’t care who knew, because they were together, and they were in each other’s arms, and it was magical.

Harry felt the heat erupt in his belly, but pulled away from Louis to look up, as actual fireworks were released in the sky, lighting up the park in which they were standing. Louis’ eyes reflected the brilliant fiery sky, and to Harry it seemed like the fireworks represented the state that his heart was in, all because of one touch from this feather haired guy, who Harry was proud to call his boyfriend.

“You made it.” Louis whispered, burying his head into Harry’s chest allowing his eyes to close, and just listen to the steady heartbeat.

“Because of you. You’re literally the reason I do anything in my life.”

-

That night, when both of them were sweaty, and lying unclothed under the sheets, they spoke about nothing, but at the same time everything. Louis’ hand was on Harry’s bare chest as he traced mindless patterns on the wet skin, while talking about the state of the hot dog stands in the malls.

Yes, this was how it was meant to be, from the start.

But when Louis’ breathing evened, and his eyes fell shut, Harry made sure that he reached over for his phone, and punched in the number of a certain blonde haired girl.

-

 

 


End file.
